I never thought that I could love another
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Dia is Orochimaru's servant. She falls in love with him but does he really love her.There is a mild lemon in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that I could love another (an Orochimaru love story) 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its character's.**

Dai was born to a servant girl, and her Lord was not thrilled about this added burden but decided to allow her to keep her in exchange he would sell the child to the highest bidder when she turned 18.

She named her Dai which means great. Dia grew into a stunningly beautiful woman but she were very willful. She would refuse to bow to the Lord, and would demand respect from him he would always punish her by having her fight to exhaustion with a strong ninja. However this is exactly what she had wanted, and she quickly learned how to fight.

Dai is now 20, and he had finally got the price he wanted, and tomorrow she was to leave to go live with her new master. Dia had received a package from her new master it was the clothes he expected her to wear. Dia washed up, and dressed in the clothes that had been provided for her then she was transported to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

When Dia arrived there she was greeted by a nerdy looking guy with glasses.

He said "hello my name is Kabuto and your name is?"

Dia asks "are you the Lord of the house?"

He replies "no but I am his right hand man now what is your name?"

Dia says "you're not worthy of a response Kabuto now take me to see the Lord."

Kabuto yells angry "why you little bitch." he raises his hand to slap her but she quickly grabs his wrist, and twist his arm around his back.

Dia says "don't you ever think about hitting me again, or you'll be sorry."

Kabuto yells really angry "WHAT! How did you do that you're only a servant girl?"

Dia smirks, and says "haven't you ever heard the term never judge a book by its cover?"

Kabuto glairs at her, and says "you'll pay for this." Kabuto was about to fight her.

Lord Orochimaru walked outside to see what was going on. Orochimaru yelled "Kabuto stop this nonsense at once."

Kabuto responds "yes Sir Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looks at her, and says "now my child what is your name?"

She responds "my name is Dai."

Kabuto demands "show some respect, and bow to your Lord, and master."

Dai replies "I don't think so but you can grovel all you want. I won't stop you although you do look pathetic."

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "I was told you're a handful. Now my child I'll show you to your room and you can start performing your duties tomorrow morning."

Dia is escorted to her room were she has a private bathroom, and a closet full of clothes. Dai asks "why are you being so nice to me?"

Orochimaru responds "my child you are quite beautiful, and I was hoping for something in return for my generosity."

Dai responds "I'll think about Orochimaru but I will not guarantee anything."

Orochimaru replies "I would suggest you think quickly for next time I won't ask I shall take what I want."

Dai gives him a death glair into his eyes, and says "don't even think about touching me without my permission."

Orochimaru looks shocked, and asks "why are you not afraid of me child I hold such great power?"

Dai replies "I don't fear death" she smirks adding "besides I have something you need Orochimaru."


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

**~ Fast forward 5 years ~**

Dia was now a trusted member of the household she loved to pester Kabuto by telling him that Orochimaru needed him when he didn't. Orochimaru never seemed to mind since he almost always needed something anyway.

Sasuke was kind of cold and distant but didn't bother her if she stayed out of his way, and she knew better then to mess with him. Dia had to convince him to spar with her until he figured out she was actually good, and then he would ask her all the time.

Sasuke and Dia were sparing again when they both were interrupted by a command from Orochimaru to stop. Orochimaru yelled "Sasuke she belongs to me use the prisoners if you need a partner."

Sasuke scowls and says "whatever old man." With that Sasuke leaves to continue training somewhere else.

Orochimaru says looking at her "I didn't know you cloud fight Dia."

Dia replies "you never asked if I could."

Orochimaru yells angry "you can't fight any more do you hear me?"

Dia asks "why not?" Dia thinks (he's got some nerve telling me what I can, and can't do).

Orochimaru responds "I own you, and I don't want you damaged in a fight."

He walks over to Dia, and puts his hand on her cheek, and before she knows what is happening he is kissing her on the lips. The kiss is over almost as quickly as it began she places her fingers on her lips still in shock at what happened, and this new warm feeling that is spreading through her body causing her stomach to feel like it's doing back flips.

Orochimaru says with a smirk playing on his lips "I want you to let Kabuto check you out."

Dia says without really thinking "yes my lord." Then she realizes what she said, and a shocked expression crosses her face.

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "I'll be expecting you to call me that from now on my dear."

Dia thinks (what the hell just happened) she leaves, and goes to see Kabuto as she was told. When Dia arrives she sees he's at the computer as usual she decides to be nice to him to try to get some information from him since she has to get examined any way.

Dia says "hey Kabuto Orochimaru wants you to give me a check up."

Kabuto raises an eyebrow, and asks "why Dia?"

Dia responds "he just does now can we get this over with?"

Kabuto says "ok let me see…hm. You appear to be fine. Hey you're a lot stronger then you look I'll recommend he use you as a ninja."

Dia decides to ask "so Kabuto is your Lord able to love?"

Kabuto responds "some things yes others no why?"

Dia replies "no reason it was just a stupid question. I don't really like you so can I go now?"

Kabuto responds "yes I'm finished you may go." He thinks to himself (I wonder what that was all about I better report it to Orochimaru).

He walks to Orochimaru's office, and knocks on the door. Orochimaru responds "you may enter"

Kabuto says "you wanted me to check Dai. She's fine why did you want her checked my Lord?"

Orochimaru replies "I caught her sparing with Sasuke, and I wanted to be sure he didn't do anything to her. She might be useful for this special experiment I'm working on."

Kabuto asks "what experiment is that my Lord."

Orochimaru replies "I want to see if a woman is able to carry my child to term or if this will kill her."

Kabuto says "that would be interesting my Lord. When will you start the experiment?"


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Dia leaves, and goes into her bedroom she thinks (I'm going to show him) she picks the sexiest outfit there is in the closet to work in the next day, and she goes to bed. When Dia wakes up she takes a shower, and gets dressed. Dia goes into the kitchen, and makes breakfast for everyone. Once everyone except for Lord Orochimaru is sitting down to eat at the kitchen table she serves breakfast to them all.

Sasuke says "Dia you're looking good today." He thinks to himself (after I kill the old man I'll make her mine).

Dia blushes, and says "thank you very much Sasuke." She's surprised at the compliment let alone that he actually talked to her

Kabuto then asks "are you really planning on working in that today Dia?"

Dia replies "yes do you got a problem with that Kabuto?" He chuckles, and says "no but your boss might."

Kabuto thinks to himself (I wonder what happened yesterday it really looks like she's falling for his trap). Dia asks "what the heck is so funny I think he will like it Kabuto."

Kabuto raises an eyebrow, and says "you're funny. Is it that important to you that he likes it?"

Dia responds defensively "no it's not." She thinks to herself (he has to love it).

Kabuto then says "what ever you say Dia." He thinks to himself (my Lord Orochimaru is going to be so pleased by this).

Orochimaru comes into the kitchen he looks at her, and says "well…well…well Dia what's the occasion?"

Dia replies "there's no occasion I just wanted to look nice today my Lord."

Orochimaru smirks at her, and says "If you say so Dia." He thinks to himself (it looks like my plot is working quite well.)


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Dia walks out of the kitchen deliberately brushing her hand against Orochimaru's hand. She heads towards the library as sexy as possible trying hard to tease Orochimaru knowing full well he can see her from the kitchen.

She bends over to pick the book up that lay on the floor causing her skirt to rise. Once she has picked the book up she stands on her tip toes, and reaches to place the book on the shelf causing her shirt to rise. Orochimaru notices her, and he also notices a bulge growing in his pants he decides to quietly go over to her while she's busy dusting a vase in the corner.

Dia get spun around, and pinned to the wall roughly Orochimaru quickly starts kissing her neck, and easily finds her soft spot. Which happens amazingly fast then he bites there leaving a curse mark on her shoulder. Everything happens so fast that she doesn't have any time to respond before she collapses, and blacks out. When she finally starts to wake up she notices that she's in Kabuto's clinic and that she's attached to several monitors.

Dia asks "what the heck happened to me Kabuto?"

Kabuto chuckles, and says "I see you're finally awake Dia." You are suffering the affects of the curse mark sleep now you should regain your strength soon."

Dia asks "Kabuto why are you being so nice to me I haven't given you any reason to be nice. In fact I've been down right mean to you."

Kabuto says "I'm a medical Ninja it's my job to care for you beside you make my Lord happy so I'm helping you for him."

Dia responds "well I'm sorry for being so mean to you Kabuto. What is this curse mark you're talking about?"

Kabuto replies "I forgive you for being mean. The curse mark was given to you by Lord Orochimaru you should be honored but the curse mark takes a toll on the body, and requires some adjustment time. You will stay here until you have recovered. Now rest Doctor's orders"

Dia's not happy about this but finally responds "Ok…ok Kabuto."

Dia goes to sleep, and over time her strength returns soon she is well enough to perform her duties. Kabuto announces "ok it's time for you to get back to work you're well enough now. But don't over do it."

Dia smiles, and says "I won't Kabuto" then she asks "why was I given a curse mark?"

Kabuto responds "Two reasons first to mark you as being his, and second to make you stronger."

Dia wonders why Orochimaru wants to make her stronger but soon she replies "oh thanks see you later Kabuto."

Dia walks to her bedroom, and looks in the mirror at her shoulder to finally see her curse mark. She yells "dam him why did he have to do this to me?" Dia thinks to herself (I guess I shouldn't have teased him so much well at least I know he's still interested a little too much though.)

Sasuke pops into her bedroom saying "I have one of those too you know right here" he points to his mark.

Dia asks him "what does it do?"

Sasuke replies "It makes you stronger but at a price the longer you use it the more it destroys your body."

Dia asks "but why would he give this to me he doesn't want me to fight."

Sasuke responds "I don't know you'll have to ask him or Kabuto. I doubt they will give you a straight answer though."

Dia says "thanks Sasuke you better go before he finds you in here, and he hurts you."

Sasuke replies "for now I'll listen he's currently stronger then me so bye Dia." Sasuke leaves to go train as usual.

Dia goes into the study to start cleaning when she got there Lord Orochimaru was working at his desk. So she quietly started cleaning being sure to stay as far away from him not wanting a repeat of what happened last time. Dia was cleaning as quickly as possible since being around him makes her feel weird, and nervous about what he might do to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Soon she started to feel a little dizzy, and then she started to fall. She's caught before she hits the ground by Orochimaru, and then placed in his lap.

Orochimaru glairs at her, and says "you're supposed to be taking it easy Dia." Orochimaru becomes over whelmed with a warm feeling and a weird sensation in his stomach as he holds her on his lap stroking her hair.

Dia quickly becomes uncomfortable with the situation so she says "I'm fine could you let me go now my Lord?"

Orochimaru asks "why must you be so stubborn?"

Dia responds "I was born that way my Lord. Why did you give me this stupid mark any way?"

Orochimaru says "I couldn't resist you're lucky I was able to stop myself from taking it any farther then that Dia."

Dia quietly says "I should get back to work now my Lord."

Orochimaru demands "I order you to kiss me Dia."

Dia glairs at him, and says "ok I'll kiss you but only if you control yourself my Lord."

Orochimaru smirks at her, and says "I think I can do that Dia."

Dia looks up at Orochimaru leans over, and presses her lips into his matching his moves perfectly. The kiss grows rougher as he pulls her closer deepening the kiss she makes it deeper still by wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer to her after a while the both of them break for air.

Dia has this sensation come over her like she would be empty without him she needs, and wants his touch. Orochimaru says "thank you Dia you may go now" as if nothing happened between them.

Dia blurts out "I don't want to I love you." Dia quickly covers her mouth, and thinks to herself (now why did I have to say that?)

Orochimaru smirks and says "If that is true meet me in my bedroom tonight I'll show you how I feel for you."

Dia's shocked, and says flustered "I don't know I've never been with a man my Lord. You may not want me."

Orochimaru smirks at her, and says "trust me I want you just as you are."

Dia replies without thinking "I'll see you later then my Lord."

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow, and says "I'll be expecting you Dia so no need to knock on the door just come on in around 8pm."

Dia says "well I'll see you then. I better finish my work my Lord."

Orochimaru smirks, and says "you do that my dear. I'll see you later."

Dia walks out of his office thinking to herself (what just happened did I really just agree to have sex with him?) She quickly gets back to work so that she won't have to dwell on the thought. Once she's finished with her work she decides to go, and talk to Kabuto to clear her head.

Dia walked to the clinic where he always is, and sure enough he's there on the computer as usual. Dia asks "hey Kabuto can we talk?"

He replies "Dia what a pleasant surprise sure I'm not to busy what do you need?"

Dia responds "I'm confused I want something but I don't want it at the same time."

Kabuto says "Hm that is a problem maybe if you tell me what it is then maybe I can help you."

Dia blushes, and says "well um Lord Orochimaru wants me to come to his bedroom tonight."

Kabuto raises an eyebrow "what do you think he wants Dia?"

Dia laughs at him, and says "hello my body, and sex."

Kabuto smirks saying "so what's the problem then Dia?"

Dia replies "well I'm not sure I want to, and I'm a little scared."

Kabuto thinks to himself (maybe if I push her a little bit she'll go through with it.) So he says "you know Dia Lord Orochimaru has told me many times how much he loves you I'm sure he only wants to express his feelings for you."

Dia looks at him shocked, and says "are you sure he would want me I've never done this before."

Kabuto responds "yes I am sure he wants you, and only you. I'm sure he'll be really gentle with you he loves you so much Dia."

Dia says "thanks for the help Kabuto." She hugged him, and says "you know I would like to think were friends now what do you say."

Kabuto responds "I would like that very much Dia." Then he asks "So are you going to go?"

Dia replies "yes I need to get ready so I'll see you around."

Kabuto says "feel free to stop by anytime Dia." He thinks to himself (I better not risk saying anything I don't want to ruin Orochimaru's plans for her.)


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Dia goes on with her day finishing all of her work once she's done Dia heads to her bedroom. She enters her bedroom, and decides to take a shower once her shower is done she changes into a clean night gown, and a robe. Dia looks at the clock, and it says 7:30 pm she heads out of her bedroom, and walks down the long corridor to his bedroom.

Dia is now outside his bedroom door thinking to her self about what she's doing. Sasuke asks "Dia what are you doing here?"

Dia replies "Orochimaru has asked me to come to his bedroom tonight why?"

Sasuke asks "why are you doing this Dia? Do you really want to have sex with him?"

Dia responds "look Sasuke Orochimaru owns me, and I would rather give him what he wants, and enjoy it then have him take it by force, and being hurt. This stupid curse mark hasn't made me stronger it's made me weaker."

Sasuke replies "Hm...Do as you wish Dia."

Dia says "I don't have much choice now do I?"

Sasuke smirks saying "true even I with all my training am not strong enough to defeat him."

Dia responds "now you understand." She thinks to herself (this is good he believes my lie I'm not sure I can trust him with the truth.)

Sasuke then announces "well I need to go train some more."

Dia says "good bye Sasuke have fun training" with that Sasuke leaves her alone to go train.

Dia opens the bedroom door, and slowly walks into the bedroom it appears to be empty. She walks over to the bed, and sits down when Orochimaru walks in causing her to jump in surprise. Orochimaru says "there is no need to be so nervous around me my dear. Now close your eyes."

Something about his voice instantly causes Dia to relax, and she closes her eyes. She feels something cold next to her skin then his breath, and his hands on the back of her neck. Orochimaru says "ok now open your eyes Dia."

Dia opens her eyes to find a heart shaped locket with a snake carved on the cover "It's so beautiful thank you but why?"

Orochimaru says "you have won my heart Dia but no one must know if they did your life would be in danger or they would use you to kill me. Promise me you will never tell!"

Dia sees what appears to be a tear running down his face, and she wipes it away. Dia says "I promise my Lord but what should I say if I'm asked?"

Orochimaru responds "tell anyone who asks that I'm performing an experiment on you."

Dia smiles, and says "I will my Lord only because I love you." She quickly covers her mouth realizing what she had just said.

Orochimaru chuckles saying "to tell you the truth Dia I love you too." He comes over to the bed, and lays her down while climbing on top of her.

He kisses Dia full of passion, and lust she can't help but to return the kiss while pulling him closer to make the kiss deepen. He moves from her lips to go down to her neck kissing licking, and biting at his curse mark which is also her soft spot she couldn't help but to let out a moan.

He quickly removes her robe as she takes off his shirt as well. His hand slide up, and under her night gown, and her hands go onto his chest then they roam each others chest. Then his hands slowly move down to her panties, and he removes it as she moves her hands down to his pants, and she starts to remove them as well. Dia starts to kiss his neck soon she finds his soft spot as she sucks, licks, and bit his neck. She can feel something hard pressing into her thigh as Orochimaru removes her night gown. She was getting a lot hotter since he was touching, and kissing her everywhere he couldn't stop what he was doing now he needed her as badly as she needed him. He seemed to sense her need, and soon he was making love to her all night long.

By the next morning she was exhausted, and so sore that she could barely move. Orochimaru got out of bed, and said "I have to go but I'll send Kabuto in here to make sure you're ok. You may stay here as long as you like Dia you are excused from your duties today."

Dia smiled, and said "thank you my Lord"

He leaves her there, and calls Kabuto into his office. Kabuto rushes in, and says "yes my Lord you needed me."

Orochimaru says "I need you to check on Dia now that my plan is working."

Kabuto responds "I understand my Lord I shall report back to you later."

Orochimaru responds "good now get going."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Kabuto walks over to Orochimaru's bedroom where Dia was laying on the bed, and Knocks on the door. Dia asks "who is it?"

Kabuto says "It's me Lord Orochimaru wanted me to check on you to make sure your ok."

Dia smiles, and says "come in Kabuto."

He enters the bedroom, and walks over to the bed. Then he says "since I'm here I guess I should make sure you're ok. Do you have any discomfort?"

Dia replies "some on my stomach, and well I'd rather not say where else."

Kabuto smirks, and says "oh I see" He checks her over thoroughly, and says "a warm cloth on your stomach should help ease the discomfort" he goes and puts a very warm towel on her stomach. Then he says "you should rest I'll check on you again later"

Dia looks at him, and says "Kabuto thanks for being so nice to me."

Kabuto says "you're very welcome Dia." He leaves, and heads down the corridor to Orochimaru's office.

Once he arrives he enters Orochimaru's office. Kabuto asks "my Lord do you have a moment?"

Orochimaru replies "yes Kabuto what is it?"

Kabuto responds "your experiment is working quiet well sir Dia already appears to be pregnant."

Orochimaru says "very well Kabuto keep me posted. There's no longer need to be careful around Dia I told her about my little experiment."

Kabuto looks puzzled, and then asks "I though you wanted her to love you my Lord?"

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "she does, and that's why I lied when I told her about the experiment. I didn't want her to hear us talking about it or Sasuke to tell her, and getting her upset."

Kabuto smirks, and says "I see my Lord that was very good thinking."

Orochimaru says "you may go now Kabuto be sure take good care of Dia, and my heir."

Kabuto replies "yes sir my Lord I will take great care of them."

Kabuto leaves, and heads back down the corridor to Orochimaru's bedroom where Dia is sleeping he bumps into Sasuke who happens to be coming out of the room. Kabuto asked "what are you doing here?"

Sasuke says "I was just talking to Dia. Now what are you and Orochimaru up to?"

Kabuto responds "that's none of your business Sasuke, and you need to stay away from Dia she belongs to Orochimaru now go and train Sasuke."

He yells "fine it's not like I have anything better to do." With that Sasuke leaves to go, and train.

Kabuto thinks to himself (I wonder what that was all about I'll have to keep an eye on him, and I may report this to Lord Orochimaru.) He then enters the bedroom, and heads over to the bed where Dia is sleeping. He moves her stuff into Orochimaru bedroom since she will be staying with him from now on.

Kabuto takes care of her night, and day for the next eight weeks but she's not getting any better in fact it seems to her like she's getting worse. Dia asks "Kabuto what is wrong with me?"

Kabuto replies "Dia you're pregnant."

Dia smiles, and asks "Is that why I'm always throwing up, and I feel dizzy when I'm walking around?"

Kabuto replies "yes Dia that's why you really need to rest there is a possibility it may get worse no woman has ever carried Orochimaru's heir before he is quite powerful so this may not be easy."

Dia glairs at him, and says "It's a little late to be telling me all of this." Then she asks "does Orochimaru know about the baby yet?"

Kabuto replies "yes Dia I have informed him, and he is quite pleased with you."

Dia then asked "how come you're always here, and I never see him any more Kabuto?"

He replies "I'm always here to care for you, and the baby. He has been busy training Sasuke lately but if you like I could go request that he come, and see you."

Dia says "yes please I don't know why but I just really need to see him."

Kabuto replies "alright I'll go let him know that you want to see him, and then I'll come back here."

Kabuto leaves, and goes down the corridor to Orochimaru's office and he enters. Orochimaru asks "what is it Kabuto I'm kind of busy."

Kabuto says "Dia is requesting to see you my Lord."

Orochimaru says "alright Kabuto I can go if you go train Sasuke in my place."

Kabuto says "yes my Lord I'll take care of training Sasuke for you."

Orochimaru responds "good now go."

Kabuto responds "yes my Lord."

Kabuto leaves to train with Sasuke shortly after Orochimaru leaves, and goes down the corridor to his bedroom then he enters the room, and heads over to the bed were Dia was lying down. Orochimaru says softly "you wanted to see me my love?"

Dia smiles, and says "yes" she pats on the bed "come cuddle with me I miss you."

He climbs onto the bed, and wraps one arm around her before kisses her on the cheek. Then he takes his other hand, and rubs her stomach. She leans over to kiss him lovingly on the lips, and then she snuggles into his chest. Orochimaru says "I can't stay long you should get some rest now."

Dia easily falls asleep in his arms he couldn't help but to smile at her but he had work to do so he gently removed her arms from around her. Then he quietly and swiftly leaves the room to go take care of his responsibilities.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

**~ Fast forward seven Months ~**

Dia had been on bed rest through out all of the pregnancy she was quite fed up with being stuck in bed all of the time her only, and constant companion being Kabuto. Orochimaru did check in on her from time to time, and would visit with her when he had free time on his hands. She was talking with Kabuto when the door flies open, and she sees Sasuke standing there.

Kabuto takes a fighting stance ready to protect you, and the baby. Kabuto asks "what is the meaning of this Sasuke?"

He said "I need to talk to Dia, and every time I ask you say no."

Kabuto says "well that still gives you no right to barge in like this."

Dia yells "Kabuto stop this nonsense. Then she adds "what is it you want Sasuke?"

Kabuto responds "but Dia!"

Dia says "let him talk you can kick his but if he tries anything funny."

Kabuto replies "ok Dia but I've got my eyes on you Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks saying "Dia did you know that this is another one of Lord Orochimaru's experiments?"

Dia replies "not that it's any of your business Sasuke but yes I did."

Sasuke yells "WHAT you know, and yet you're doing this!"

Dia smiles, and says "yes Sasuke I've always wanted a child, and I'm not getting any younger you know."

Sasuke argues back at her "but...but he's just using you."

Dia yells at him "what do you care! Besides it's my choice to be used like this now leave you're upsetting the baby."

Kabuto adds "yes I agree you must leave now!"

Sasuke responds "fine you'll both regret this one day you'll see."

Dia screams "Ah...oh god Kabuto."

Kabuto rushes over to her saying "yes what is it?"

Dia says to him "the baby is coming."

Kabuto yells "oh shit I'll get Orochimaru in here immediately."

He runs off down the corridor to Orochimaru's office and runs in. Orochimaru says angry "Kabuto what is the meaning of this?"

Kabuto trying to catch his breath says "I'm sorry my Lord but the baby is coming."

Orochimaru replies "I see let's go then."

Kabuto responds "yes sir right away."

They both take off down the corridor to the bedroom, and quickly enter then room. Orochimaru rushes to her side, and Kabuto starts preparing for the delivery.

Dia yells "oh god this hurts."

Orochimaru says "you're doing fine just breath, and try to relax it will be over before you know it."

Dia yells "ah...don't you touch me this is all your fault."

Kabuto chuckles saying "don't worry my Lord it's just the pain talking she'll be fine once it's over please try to be patient with her."

Orochimaru growls "fine Kabuto. I'm sorry Dia if I could take the pain away I would."

Dia screams real loud "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

Kabuto says "push Dia push."

Several hours later the baby is born, and crying. Dia asks "what is it Kabuto?"

He says "It's a boy you can have him now that I've cleaned him up."

He hands her their son. Dia says "he's so handsome like his daddy."

Orochimaru kisses her on the forehead, and says "you did a wonderful job my dear."

Dia asks "what should we name him?"

Orochimaru says "his name will be Akuma" (meaning devil).

Kabuto jumps in saying "my Lord I hate interrupting you but there is a matter you need to attend to."

Orochimaru asks "Kabuto what matter do you speak of?"

Kabuto replies "Its Sasuke my Lord he has threaten to harm Dia, and the baby."

Orochimaru responds "I see I'll have to take care of this matter right away. I'm sorry my love but I need to go now."

He hands the baby back to her, and leaves. Kabuto asks "Dia how long have you known?"

Dia asks confused "what are you talking about Kabuto?"

He responds "that Lord Orochimaru truly loves you."

Dia says "I don't know what you're talking about Kabuto."

He smirks, and says "yes you do don't lie to me Dia."

Dia finally says "look I won't answer that question Kabuto why don't you ask Orochimaru."

Orochimaru returns to the bedroom covered in blood. Orochimaru says "Kabuto I'm fine but I need you to take care of Sasuke's body for me."

Kabuto responds "yes right away my Lord." with that he leaves the bedroom.

Dia says shocked "Orochimaru you'll die without his body!"

Orochimaru replies "I had to protect our baby. Don't worry I'll figure something out Dia I still have time."

Dia looks at him, and says "Orochimaru you could use my body if you wish to."

Orochimaru responds "no Dia our son needs his mother."

Dia says in tears "but I don't want to raise him alone. Besides a boy needs his father"

Orochimaru starts coughing up blood Dia holds his hand hoping that Kabuto will return soon. Orochimaru manages to say "I really do love you" with his dying breath.

Kabuto has finally returned to the bedroom to find Orochimaru long gone, and Dia crying while hold him tightly. Kabuto says "no worries Dia you, and I can run things until Akuma is able to."

Dia says "but who is going to teach him to fight I'm not that good."

Kabuto replies "either I will, or I will find someone who can I do have time on my side. My loyalty to Lord Orochimaru won't end just because he has passed on."

Dia says "but my son needs a father."

Kabuto says "I'll gladly help you raise him I can be his uncle. That way he'll still have a male role model."

The end


End file.
